starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Droide cirurgião 2-1B
|blindagem = |planeta = |habitat = |dieta = |idioma = |membros = |era = |afiliação = *República Galáctica *Império Galáctico *Aliança pela Restauração da República *ResistênciaStar Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb }} O Droide cirurgião 2-1B foi um modelo de droide médico comum ao longo da galáxia durante as Guerras Clônicas e a Guerra Civil Galáctica.Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded Descrição Humanoide na aparência, todos os droides da série 2-1B estavam equipados com bancos de memória enciclopédicos. Os bancos de memória e os membros modulares ajudaram a assegurar que os droides davam o melhor tratamento médico em qualquer situação médica. Os droides também tinham pés estabilizadores, pernas hidráulicas, vocabulizadores, hidráulica coberta por uma couraça transparente e alguns até tinham injetores hipodérmicos. Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded Unidades notáveis , fazendo necropsia em um tauntaun morto.]] O droide TB-2 foi um droide 2-1B estacionado no cargueiro Rigger G9 Crepúsculo durante as Guerras Clônicas. Ele era originalmente um holograma,''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film mas eventualmente foi carregado em um corpo e estacionado no [[Destróier Estelar classe Venator|Destróier Estelar classe Venator]] Resoluto. Outros 2-1B notáveis foram usados em mundos como Naboo, Alderaan, e Coruscant. Um droide tornou-se um garçom de bar e trabalhou na Cantina de Chalmun em Tatooine. Outros droides notáveis também foram estacionados no Resoluto e no Centro Médico Kaliida Shoals. O Império Galáctico usou milhões de droides 2-1B em todo o seu território. Uma dessas unidades mais tarde se libertou e passou a ser conhecida como 2-1B Delta.Star Wars: A Rebelião—Crew Member: "2-1B Delta" 2-1B foi outro droide cirúrgico notável. Ele serviu à Aliança pela Restauração da República e operou o Comandante Luke Skywalker. O droide tratou Skywalker com bacta depois que ele foi atacado por um wampa, e mais tarde foi solicitado pessoalmente por Skywalker para tratá-lo novamente após a perda sua mão para Darth Vader. O droide 2-1B 2MED2 serviu a Resistência durante a Guerra Fria e foi designado para ajudar uma equipe de combatentes da Resistência a transportar o droide de protocolo RA-7 O-MR1 da Primeira Ordem, que acreditavam saber a localização do Almirante Gial Ackbar, que havia sido capturado pela Primeira Ordem. No caminho de volta à base da Resistência, a nave da equipe caiu em um planeta desconhecido e os únicos sobreviventes eram 2MED2, O-MR1, o droide de protocolo C-3PO, o droide de construção CO-34, e os dois droides de segurança PZ-99 e VL-44. O grupo de droides trabalhou juntos para chegar em casa, mas ao longo do caminho, todos os droides, exceto C-3PO e O-MR1, foram destruídos por criaturas nativas do planeta. 2MED2 foi destruído em um ataque de um Can-Cell. Aparições *''''Star Wars: The Clone Wars filme'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Parte I'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Parte V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars Annual 3'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' }} Fontes *''Ultimate Factivity Collection: Star Wars'' *''Journey Through Space'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Star Wars: Droid Factory'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Modelos de droide médico Categoria:Produtos das Indústrias Autômato Categoria:Droides cirurgiões 2-1B